Presenting a collar for swaging to a fastener is typically done by hand or by using a sealant to temporarily attach the collar to the fastener. When collars are presented to the fastener by hand, operator error may lead to fallen collars that create foreign object debris in the work area. If excess sealant is used for temporary attachment of a collar to a fastener before a swaging operation, sealant trapped between the collar and the lock grooves of the fastener during swaging may cause the swaged connection to experience excessive stress.